


Loki type-casting himself

by LadyScale



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bad Puns, Captivity, Community: norsekink, Dark Comedy, Drabble, Funny, Gen, Humor, Implied Future Character Death, Implied Torture, Loki Does What He Wants, Powerlessness, Puns & Word Play, Short, Warning: Loki, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-1.000, shrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyScale/pseuds/LadyScale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki strips the Avengers of their powers and shrinks them down to size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki type-casting himself

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I originally posted ~~in my own prompt~~ in Norsekink over here: <http://norsekink.livejournal.com/10823.html?thread=23382855#t23382855>

~~~=(@)=~~~

"Uuugh. My head." Tony groaned. That's it. No more b.y.o.b. parties at Stark tower. That Natasha-brand vodka packs a wallop.  
But that couldn't be right - it didn't feel like a hangover. Stark knew what a hangover felt like.

"Tony! You're awake!" A voice ushered as someone grabbed and shook him (relatively) lightly.  
"Wh- wha- Steve?" He blearily opened his eyes to look at the Cap'n before looking around. "...Where are we?" He thinks he's seeing plexiglass walls, or maybe a force-field dome-  
Wait, where they in a pickle jar?? Complete with what he's pretty sure is a lid with holes poked in it above their heads?

"I- I don't know." Rogers sounded lost.  
"Well, we seem to be in a pickle, anyways. ...No pun intended."

Suddenly, their surroundings got several shades darker and they look up to see what was blocking the light. What they did see leaning over to look at them was this 20foot-something face...

Of Loki. Who was wearing the most unsettling of grins. "Fe-fi-fo-fum."

~~~=(@)=~~~


End file.
